Annual Christmas Tradition
by DoctorSherlock91011
Summary: Everyone in One Piece celebrates the annual Christmas tradition on the Thousand Sunny. Lots of couples


A/N: Sorry it's a bit late. I really wanted to right this. A little Christmas One-Shot! Lots of Couples!

It was Christmas Day, and pirates from everywhere gathered on the Thousand Sunny. Even pirates respected Christmas. Sanji and many other chefs served food and drinks to all the pirates and civilians gathered on the ship.

"OI! OI! OI! The annual Christmas ceremony starts now!" yelled Whitebeard. (A/N: I don't like Whitebeard and Ace dead….so they aren't!)

"Yosh!"

"Alright everyone knows the rules," said Sabo. (A/N: He isn't dead either. Hope you don't mind). " "We go around saying what we want for Christmas, but we have to go in alphabetical order.

"The eagerness in the room makes my blood rush. But I have no blood! Yohohohoho!" said Brook.

"Alright, I'll go first since you all insist." said Buggy.

"No one said anything." said everyone else on the ship.

"Hurry up, you big-nosed idiot." said Law.

"Who are you calling big-nosed?" yelled Buggy.

"You."

"Jerk! Anyway, for Christmas, starting with "A", I want Alvida's love." They were some whistles and hoots.

"That's not a present." said Chopper.

"You can ask for pretty much for anything here. Actually, I think almost your whole crew already knows what they wants." replied Doctorine

"I'll go next," said Alvida. " Let's see. B? Uh, I want…better skin. Wait…yea better skin. Better starts with B so that counts."

"You know what else starts with B? Buggy!" said Buggy.

"Why would I want your sorry butt for Christmas?" Buggy took a swig of beer.

"Love sucks."

"Who's next!" yelled Whitebeard.

"Me! I want Carue to stop being such a scaredy cat," said Vivi. Even royalty came.

"I want a Devil Fruit that way I don't have to go through any more intense training," said Helmeppo.

"That would only require more training." said Garp. Did I mention Marines acknowledge Christmas too?

"Whatever."

"What's the next letter?" asked Franky."

"E," replied Robin."

"…"

"What the hell starts with "E"!" everyone yelled.

"My name does," said Whitebeard. Everyone laughed.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Old Man, but Whitebeard starts with W," said Ace.

"My real name is Edward Newgate. Whitebeard is just an alias."

All of his Commanders gasped. "I thought Old Man was your alias," they all said.

"Foolish children."

"I wish that everyone would be happy," said Chopper.

_I__wonder__if__she__'__ll__say__my__name__, _thought Franky. Robin opened her mouth to speak, but was beat to it.

"Freedom!" shouted a few slaves.

"GIRLS!" yelled Sanji.

"I wanna master haki," said Coby.

"I want justice." said Kuzan

"I want Kaya to say she loves me." said Usopp.

"I love you and your lies," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ice-for-brains, you skipped i," said Sakasuki.

"Nothing starts with i." defended Kuzan. Nami stood up to speak, but Hancock pushed her down.

"Luffy-sama! Marry me!"

"No," he replied plainly. Franky and Luffy looked at each other. Nami and Robin also exchanged glances. The crew told each other who they liked except the person they liked. The two males had hoped that since their names came before the ones they loved, they wouldn't have to go first. Now they would have to be men and face their feelings.

"I want Magellan to retire so I can get promoted." said Hannyabal. It was now Luffy's moment of truth. It was very silent. Nami looked at Luffy who was looking at the floor, his sweaty hands clenched. She sighed sadly. It was obvious he wouldn't say her name. She got up to go back to her room when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Nami, don't go. How can I get my Christmas gift if you leave?" said Luffy. He had stretched his arm to stop her from leaving.

"Luffy, I love you." They kissed. Everyone whistled except Sanji who ended the kiss by grabbing Luffy.

"I'll kill you, you-"

"Sanji-kun," said Nami sweetly as she placed her hands on Sanji's shoulder from behind.

" Hai, Nami-swan!" said Sanji in his extreme love mode.

"Leave me and Luffy alone for a little while, okay."

"Hai! Nami-swan!" he turned seriously to Luffy. "You're lucky I still have Robin-chan." Franky gulped. _3 __more__letters__and__that__won__'__t__be__true__. _thought Franky.

"I want One Piece for my captain." said Nami. The Strawhats cheered as the two walked towards a more quiet area.

"I want to see panties." exclaimed Brook.

"Sorry I'm would, but I'm wearing pants today. Maybe later." said Shakky.

"You shouldn't show him them anyway!" yelled Usopp. Kaya laughed.

"Yohohoho! I look forward to it. But wait, I have no eyes to look! Yohohoho!" Shakky smiled.

"Quiet, so I can make this anime great." said a great booming voice.

"Oh my Oda, what was that?" asked Zoro.

"I think that was Oda," said Camie. "AHHHHHH! HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"R."

"Robin's hand in marriage." said Franky swiftly. Robin eyes widened. Sanji dropped the tray of food in his hand." "Nico Robin, marry me." Sanji ran at Franky.

"Franky, you're dead! Collier-"

"Yes."

Sanji stopped out of shock.

"You forced her to do say that! Collier shoot!" Sanji's leg was grabbed by about 10 of Robin's hands.

"Don't touch my fiancee." said Robin coldly. Franky laughed.

"Sanji-kun, you're what I want for Christmas." Sanji saw a beautiful woman's shadow. He went into love-mode. Out of the shadows, came a tall beautiful woman with puffy purple hair.

"Merry Christmas to me!" yelled Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, will you join us?" she said pointing to other girls behind her.

"YES!" She held her hand out and Sanji grabbed it. They gazed into each other's eyes for about 5 seconds, when suddenly, the fingernails on her other grew like needles. Sanji was barely able to move his hand in time before her needle nails went through both of their hands. After the nails went through her hand, she became a he. Emporio Ivankov actually. And the "girls" behind him, after looking closer, were okama. Sanji fell to the floor and began banging his hand on the ground.

"Alright, Ivankov, you had your fun."

"Ah, but, Dragon, the party just started."

"Dragon? Dad?" said Luffy.

"Luffy, son, how are you? I was on my way out, but you keep dreaming. I'm sure you'll be the Pirate King." he ruffled his hair. He turned around and saw Robin.

"Congrats on your engagement, Light of the Revolution." he said.

"Thank you, Dragon." said Robin.

"What's with the nicknames? And who is he? Why haven't I-" started Franky.

"Calm down Franky. Just an old friend." said Robin.

"Tashigi." said Zoro. He gave Tashigi, who was sitting on his lap from the beginning, a peck of the kiss. Smoker grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of him.

"I refuse to let you love a pirate." he said to her.

"Buzz off, old man. What are you, her father?" said Zoro, grabbing her waist and oulling her back onto him.

"We want the new game Unlimited Cruise," said the Usopp Pirates.

"I want vearth." said Enel.

"I want Whitebeardto be the pirate king!" said Marco. The rest of The Whitebeard Pirates cheered.

"I want to become a Yonko." said Blackbeard.

"I want Zoro to get a better sense of directions," said Tashigi. Everyone nodded.

"It's not that bad!" yelled Zoro.

"AND THAT IS THE END OF THE CHRISTMAS CEREMONY!" finished Whitebeard.

_A/N: My first One-Shot. I ask you put two things in review. 1. how this one-shot was. 2. if I should make a sequel to my story She's Mine. If you haven't read it please do. Thank you!


End file.
